Gordon Shumway vs WALL-E
by ANW2004
Summary: Gordon Shumway (From ALF The Animated Series) Meets The 2008 Film Character "WALL-E" That Goes Into Park And Play Fun With Friends Before His Death is Matched. (Rated T Just in Case)
1. Day 1: Phantom Pilot

**Morning Day, the Shumway House.**

* * *

Flo: "GORRRRRRRDDDOOOOOOOONNNN! Gordon Shumway!"

 **Then, Gordon Woke Up And He Jumped In.**

* * *

 **Day 1, Phantom Pilot**

* * *

Colonel Cantfayl: "Today is Our Phantom Pilot. The Melmacian Pilots All Along of Phantom Pilot. Today's Folks! We Have To Get Started Right Now"

 **The Melmacian Scouts Goes Across as Pilots as The Across The Phantom Pilot Reached A 2 Week Ago.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **Gordon And Rhonda are Pilots To Been Ride One of Spaceship Together And Then, The Sky Had Clouds.**

Gordon: "It's Fun, Rhonda"

Rhonda: "Yeah"

Gordon: "That Way To Get Swirly Patch"

 **Matched When Song Begins.**

* * *

"Eyo

Co-pilot, co-pilot, co-pilot

We can go where you wanna go  
We just gotta fuel it up  
Try catching us if you can  
This flight ain't about to stop, no

There's no need to buckle up on this joyride  
Please leave your seat back up, push it upright  
Come join this eerie island way of life

We're going up up up till the stars are below  
I'm gonna take this club to the city of love  
Come, we're gonna go flying  
Oh I may need a co-pilot  
Baby be my co-pilot

With every puff puff puff, girl the higher you go  
Out on the dancefloor, anything is possible  
Come, we're gonna go flying  
Oh I may need a co-pilot  
Baby be my co-pilot

We can be who we wanna be  
When we took it to the top  
You can be my wingman  
Chilling in the mile high club, oh oh

Baby, there's no need to buckle up on this joyride  
Please leave your seat back up, push it upright  
Come join this eerie island way of life, woah

Because we're going up up up till the stars are below  
I'm gonna take this club to the city of love  
Come, we're gonna go flying  
Oh I may need a co-pilot  
Let me be your co-pilot

With every puff puff puff, girl the higher you go  
Out on the dancefloor, anything is possible  
Come, we're gonna go flying  
Oh I may need a co-pilot  
I can be your co-pilot

Eyo  
Co-pilot, co-pilot, co-pilot  
Eyo  
Co-pilot, co-pilot, co-pilot

Cause we do it like this and we never gon' quit  
Well, after the DJ and the pretty girls and boys  
Are up in the cockpit  
Because after we do this, we'll be flying through the air  
(Flying through the air)  
Well, after the DJ and the pretty girls and boys  
Are up in the cockpit, going up

I'm gonna take this club to the city of love  
Come, we're gonna go flying

We're going up up up till the stars are below  
I'm gonna take this club to the city of love  
Come, we're gonna go flying  
Oh I may need a co-pilot  
Baby be my co-pilot

With every puff puff puff, girl the higher you go (the higher you go)  
Out on the dancefloor, anything is possible (anything is possible)  
Come, we're gonna go flying  
Oh I may need a co-pilot  
Baby be my co-pilot

Eyo"

 **Kristina Maria - Co-Pilot**

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

 **Gordon,Rhonda and Cantfayl Are In The Bushes.**

Rhonda: "I Wish I Can See Me"

Gordon: "Yeah. You Are My Best Friend"

Rhonda: "Thanks"

 **They Walked Over To Actual Day 2.**


	2. Day 2: The Young Adults

Gordon: "Huh?"

 **He Walked Slowly Again.**

* * *

 **Day 2, The Young Adults**

* * *

 **Gordon,Skip and Rick Went Over On Journey.**

Rick: "G-G-G-Gordon, What Time is That?"

Gordon: "It's 12:00 PM!"

Skip: "We Have To Ski Out The Winter Huh?"

Gordon: "I Don't Know How It's Fast"

Rick: "Okay"

 **Gordon Shumway Looked Down At WALL-E's Tracks On The Sidewalk.**

Gordon: "I Can't Feel It Coming On"

* * *

 **Storm**

* * *

Gordon: "Rhonda! Rhonda! Rhonda!"

Skip: "Who's Rhonda?"

Rick: "I Don't Know Either. That's Gordon's Girlfriend"

Skip: "Oh"

 **Then, Gordon Smiled Immediately.**

* * *

 **Bob Shumway's House.**

* * *

 **Bob Shumway Opened The Door And Then, His Parents Calme At Him When He's Panting.**

Bob's Mom: "Son, What's a Matter?"

Bob: "I Didn't Feel Any Good When I Used To Be There When I'm Panting when Flo Got Pregnant Again in Long Time Ago"

Bob's Dad: "I Know, Honey, Did Your Ear Get Hurt?"

Bob: "Yes"

* * *

 **Gordon Shumway's House**

* * *

 **Gordon,Curtis,Augie,Flo Jr. and Bob Jr. Went On Working An Invention And Then, They Went Happy And Smiled.**

Flo Jr.: "What's An Idea For Your Girlfriend?"

Gordon: "Rhonda Wants To Go The Park With Me"

Curtis: "Yeah Right"

Gordon: "I Know How"

* * *

 **Park**

* * *

 **Rhonda And Gordon Started Skipping In The Sidewalk To Go To The Park.**

Gordon: "I'm There Huh?"

Rhonda: "Yes, Gordon, You Are"

Gordon: "We Knew That, Rhonda"

 **They Continued Skipping in Sidewalk. The Young Adults Are... He And Rhonda Met Young Adult Skip and Rick.**

Skip: "We Have To Get Consider Here"

Rick: "Yeah We Are"

Skip: "We Might Take a Chance, Rick, That's What They Do"

Gordon: "Skip, I Need To Take A Trip To Play Basketball With Friends"

Skip: "Yeah We Are"


	3. Day 3: 10 Years Later

**They Went To The Park Playing Basketball With Friends.**

* * *

 **Day 3: 10 Years Later...**

* * *

 **Skip,Rick and Gordon Got Older.**

 **Gordon is An Ambassador of Earth.**

 **Colonel Skipper is a Pilot and Nice.**

 **Rick is a Lazy Tuxedo Wearing Friend That Wanted.**

 **They Walked Over To New City.**

 **They Run On The Action And Adventurousness And Playful Way.**

* * *

 **They Went To The Park With Rhonda and Her Friends.**

Skip: "We Like it"

Gordon: "We Are Like This"

Rick: "Okay"

* * *

Gordon: "Hum, dum, dum, dee, dee, dum

Hum, dum, dum  
Oh the wind is lashing lusterly  
And the trees are thrashing thrusterly  
And the leaves are rustling gusterly  
So it's rather safe to say  
That it seems that it may turn out to be  
It feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today  
It seems that it may turn out to be  
Feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today

Hum, dum, dum, dee, dee, dum  
Hum, dum, dum  
Oh the wind is lashing lusterly  
And the trees are thrashing thrusterly  
And the leaves are rustling gusterly  
So it's rather safe to say  
That it seems that it may turn out to be  
It feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today  
It seems that it may turn out to be  
Feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today"

 **He Throw Basketball Into the Hoop.**

* * *

 **Bob's House**

* * *

 **Bob Reacted Where His Dad Threw Up And Then, He Moaned for an Hour Later.**


	4. Day 4: Rest In Peace Bob's Dad

**He Thoughts On His Way. He Cried.**

* * *

 **Day 4: Rest In Peace Bob's Dad**

* * *

 **Bob Shumway Had a Thoughten His Dad Died. Bob is Sad and He Cried.**

* * *

 **Graveyard**

* * *

 **His Dad is Buried. He is Dead. Bob Shumway Started Crying as He Mourns. He Went Back To The Shumway's House.**

Bob: "Before the start, beyond the end

As far as east is from the west  
Measureless  
From open sky to ocean depths  
More than man can comprehend  
Measureless

Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!

Oh how vast, and oh how wide  
Far beyond all space and time  
Measureless

Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!

No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate  
No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
And I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate!

Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!  
Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!

Before the start, beyond the end  
As far as east is from the west  
Measureless  
From open sky to ocean depths  
More than man can comprehend  
Measureless

Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!

Oh how vast, and oh how wide  
Far beyond all space and time  
Measureless

Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!

No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate  
No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
And I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate!

Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!  
Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!"

 **He Walked To The Gordon's House.**


End file.
